Fan:Renamon (Golden Digivice)
Renamon is one of the main Digimon characters in " ". |gender=Female |relatives=Kyubimon (Mother) BanchoLeomon (Father) Gaogamon (Step-father) Gatomon (Half-sister) Devi (Half-sister) Mike (Half-brother) |occupation= |cards= |fresh=Relemon |in-training=Viximon |rookie='Renamon' |champion=Kyubimon |ultimate=Taomon |mega=Sakuyamon |mega2=Kuzuhamon }} Description Renamon is a Rookie Digimon who looks like a golden fox. She is Liz's partner along with Elecmon. Renamon is a reserved and taciturn girl, she has a lot of difficulty granting her trust to those who surround her. Unlike the other Digimon, she has a very mature and grown-up behavior. Contrary to the other Rookie Digimon, Renamon is of a very big size, so that she uses her size as argument to decrease Impmon when he tries to stand out between her and an enemy. Renamon was born in Claw Village, where she was raised by her mother, Kyubimon, and her step-father, Gaogamon. As Viximon, she and her mother had a violent quarrel thus Viximon decided to leave the city. A few days later, she got acquainted with Doumon, who promised to her to make her happy and to take care of her. But he was in reality the leader of clan of bandits which only wanted to "admire the sublime silhouette of a young Renamon". Unfortunately, when she discovered it, it was too late. It's by means of Strabimon, her best friend but also a bandit, that Viximon succeeded in running away. In spite of being very reserved, Renamon is very close to Gatomon, her half-sister. From their first meeting, Renamon felt very confident in the presence of Gatomon and she can talk to her about everything. Gatomon is the big sister Renamon always dreamt to have. Even before knowing that they are sisters, the two girls were calling each other and . Renamon is also quite close of Devi, her other big sister, who embodies the values of the woman she dreams te become. Attacks *'Diamond Storm': Made rain sharp golden leaves. *'Power Paw': Fire her fists to knock at high speed. *'Kohenkyo': Takes the appearance of the opponent Others Forms In The Golden Digivice, Renamon raises several forms, in spite of her Rookie form is the one that she sets mostly. Relemon's Digi-Egg During the story, Relemon's Digi-Egg was seen when Renamon sacrificed herself to protect Strabimon from Bacchusmon's attack. Relemon Relemon is Renamon's Fresh form. She take it when she hasn't enough energy to take her Rookie form. Attacks *'Henshin': Transforms into anything of a similar size, though it can't conceal its tail. Viximon Viximon is Renamon's In-Training form. Renamon is under this shape during her meeting with Liz and the other DigiDestined. After Renamon takes her Ultimate form, she resumes to this form. Attacks *'Killing Stone': Changes into a stone that spouts a toxic gas. Kyubimon Kyubimon is Renamon's Champion form. Renamon take this form when she and the other DigiDestined's Digimon fought Arukenimon and Dokugumon. Attacks *'Dragon Wheel': She starts to spin very fast, which causes the flames on her body to erupt into a fiery inferno. This turns her body into a ball of swirling blue fire. When in this state, she summons a mystical dragon, which emerges from her body to destroy her enemies. *'Fox Tail Inferno': The blue flames on her tails become brighter, and ghostly faces appear on them. The faces then become small fireballs which she launches at her opponents to destroy them in an explosion of energy as well as trap them in a cage of blue flames which singes them. *'Headbutt': Charges and attacks with the head. *'Koshūgeki': Uses the power of a will o' wisp to quickly tackle its enemy. *'Kodengeki': Attacks with an electrifying headbutt. *'Tengu': Emits a high pitched scream and summons a spirit on the enemy. Taomon Taomon is Renamon's Ultimate form. She uses this form for the first time against RookChessmon. After the battle, Taomon resumes to Viximon. Attacks *'Talisman of Light': Chants the incantation "Bon-Hitsu-Sen" while painting the Sanskrit character "Hum" in the air with its gigantic brush, then hurls it at the opponent to catch them in a gigantic explosion and annihilate them. *'Thousand Spells': Wreathes its talismans around the opponent's body, then detonates them. *'Talisman Star': Uses the Devanagari letter "र" as blades to cut through the darkness. *'Talisman Spell': Creates and chants the sacred syllable "ॐ" (Auṃ?) to form a hemispherical yin-yang shield capable of movement. *'Brush Stroke': Uses a large brush to hit the enemy. *'Brush Strike': Strikes the enemy with a huge brush. Sakuyamon Sakuyamon is Renamon's Mega form. Unlike the other Renamon's forms, Sakuyamon looks like more a human being than a fox. Even if it is Mega, it is not the most powerful form of Renamon. Attacks *'Spirit Strike': Attacks the opponent with the four kuda-gitsune carried on its waist. *'Amethyst Mandala': Strikes the ground with the Kongou Shakujou, spreading a purifying barrier that exorcises evil spirits. *'Twin Blades of Beauty and of Truth': Uses the Kongou Shakujou to create two pink rings of energy around itself which form a barrier of cherry blossom petals. *'Crystal Sphere': Creates a spherical barrier around itself. *'Amethyst Wind': Unleashes a storm of purifying cherry blossoms. *'Fox Drive': Destroy your enemy with a burning blue flame. *'Thunder Kick': Drops down like lightning from the sky and attacks with a kick. *'Fox Card': Throws a card and seals the enemy's power. *'Flaming Fox': Attacks with a flaming kick from the sky. Kuzuhamon Kuzuhamon is Renamon's final form, the Rage Mode. To become Kuzuhamon, Renamon has to take her Mega form and accumulate enough anger and energy. Kuzuhamon is the opposite of Sakuyamon: she is stubborn, unpredictable, irascible and she cannot stay ten seconds in the same place. Attacks *'Ura Izuna': Attacks the opponent with the kuda-gitsune carried on its waist. *'Taizoukai Mandara': Spreads a purifying barrier with the Shakujou that exorcises evil spirits.